


Mum.

by The_Sirius_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sirius_One/pseuds/The_Sirius_One
Summary: Euphemia Potter and James Potter. A mother and son having a hearty talk before it's too late.Hope you like itt :))
Relationships: Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Mum.

“mum?”  
“Mmm?”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Peace.”

James Potter sat beside his Mother’s hospital bed.  
His parents had been admitted for over a year for Dragon Pox in Stm Mungo’s, with lots of patients and deaths and threatened atmosphere outside, they had somehow coped up with the disease… Until, two weeks ago, just after James got married to Lily, his father.. breathed his last breath.  
James was broken that day, his father was his life support the one who helped him in the crisis of his love, the one who advised him of good and bad, the one who even though aged… Behaved like a young father to his only son.

James now, couldn’t bother of leaving his mom too. She was his only family. Their ancestors had left them sufficient wealth, but… The wealth, the bronze, the silver and gold … All looked insignificant before his mother.

His mother, Euphemia Potter, a woman of age, lay on the bed in front of her grieving son, her hands and legs had blisters all over, the scars of the welts that had oozed out long ago, her hair was turned to a white straw and her health was seeping away slowly, she had seen her husband die of Dragon Pox, she had seen… No, felt his pain when they inserted the last bottle of blood for his life… He had fought bravely, she knew.. and it was her time now.. she couldn’t say no..  
But looking at her son, her all grown up son, who was now going to start a family of his own… She felt calm.. she felt peace.. she didn’t feel cursed, rather blessed to see James for the last time.. even if her state was as delicate as a bud, even if her look was hideous with all those scars and welts and rashes and effects… She was glad to be with her son for the last time.

“Mum?”  
James said slowly as he felt her breathing racking and shivering.  
He’d been the room since she was sleeping by the medicine dose, and was not going to go home until she saw him, until… She called him by his name.

“Oh, James.. cheer up a bit.”  
Her paperlike skin, touched her son’s coppery cheek.  
She felt it wet, he was crying.  
“Don’t cry.”  
“Don’t go.”  
His voice had changed. Since the disease had happened, Euphemia noticed that her son’s face features were glum and dull even though he had a beautiful wife, extravagant friends and happy life. His eyes had dark circles beneath him.  
And as he opened his mouth to say those words, that familiar voice of humour was over come by the voice of the three year old James.

*("don’t go”  
”mama will be home soon.”  
”no… Please don’t.”  
he had not left her that day, even when he was three.. the day when she was going for an urgent work, but had to stay as James didn’t wanted her to.. he hadn’t let go of her.. not even once.)*

“Mum-“  
His voice cracked as he tugged his glasses up and ruffled his messy hair.  
“Don’t feel sad, son.”  
“Please don’t go!”  
He wrapped his palms around her thin hand frame. He kissed the back gently and cried with his eyes on it.

“James…”  
“No.. please.. I want you home…. You.. you promised me.. my child.. mom.”  
“I know.”  
“Yes. And you are coming home fine! My child will be so happy to see you! Healthy and fine. Please come home.”

Euphemia felt the cries muffled and turned as the feelings of his childhood hit like waves in her mind.

“Except your dad’s funeral..”  
She flinched a bit.  
“You know when you cried this bad?”  
James, with his teary eyes, shook his head vigorously.  
He didn’t wanted his mom to talk, he wanted her to hug him.. even if those bruises and needle marks prevented her to.  
“You cried this bad when you broke your first broom.”  
She chuckled and he looked up, her papery hand touched his forehead and tucked his hair behind his ear.

“I also remember your cries when I oiled your hair.”. She smiles.  
James’heart starts to melt.. this was lot harder than he knew..   
“You used to cry and cry and tell me to stop or else the oil would be in the garbage truck.”  
She laughed and her ribs racked.  
But the spin didn’t mind her as the picture of a five year old boy, frustrated with his copper cheeks flushed like hot metal, just because his hair was oiled. 

“Any other?”  
“Hmmm”  
Euphemia fell in a deep thought, her vision had started to fail.. but she didn’t wanted to make James feel heavy more… She wanted to see his smile .. her son’s smile.. as her gift of living in the world.

She remembered that time, how hard she and Fleamont were trying for a child.. their struggles and breakdowns and cries until finally! They were blessed with a healthy boy.. they didn’t care they were already at the stage of aging, they were happy to have a baby.

“Mum?”  
“Oh-“  
She was brought back to earth.  
The hospital was silent for it was night. And the mother and son were happy it was.

“I forgot what I said.”  
James sighed. Forgetfulness was a symptom of terminal Dragon Pox. That meant… No! He didn’t wanted to say it out loud.

“I have knitted some sweaters.”  
She spoke suddenly as James tried to keep up,  
“For your baby.”  
She says and taps gently on his palm.  
“Thank you mum.”  
“Well.. do take care of the baby well.. don’t force it to play quidditch once it starts school… I know you, just a Quidditch fanatic like your dad.”  
She laughs but gets silent again, she remembers her husband’s pain and the same look on her son’s face.

“Mum..”  
“James.. you should not be sad! You are going to be a father! You have to be strong-“  
“I know-“  
“Take good care of my daughter in law okay?”  
She oats his head…  
James knew, why she was speaking like this all of a sudden.

(”mental health retarding, are the signs of terminal-“)

*stop!  
*  
He tells himself as his mum’s hand strokes the skin on his cheeks.  
“You will take care of your family, won’t you JamJam?”  
“I- I will-“  
*stop this mom.*  
“I’ll always be there with you.”  
“I-“  
*don’t say it.. say anything but it!  
*  
“Don’t tease Lily okay? And congratulate Remus and Sirius on their engagement will you? I’m so sorry I wouldn’t be there for-“  
“Stop!”

He opens up and cries.. cries as her hand pats his head, cries as her fingers wipe the tears streaming his cheeks.

“You are-“  
He sniffs.  
“You are not going anywhere!”  
“JamJam-“  
“No! You are here.”  
“James-“  
“You can oil my hair everyday, you can scold me if I break my broom, you can do anything you like and I won’t object.. you can read stories to my son and me! Like you did! And your- your dishes! They are amazing- please! Ive never ate such delicious-“

“James.”

This word.. one word from her makes his break down.. he wasn’t prepared for this.. no.. he wasn’t.  
“Once this all is over-“  
“Son-“  
“We’ll have a big house! Outside the country! And you, me, Lily, my baby, Remus and Sirius will there together! You will enjoy.. mum-“

“I will James.”  
She kisses softly on his palms.

“Mum… Please I love you.. don’t go-“  
“I love you too-“  
“Mummy-“  
“James.. listen to me.”

She cups his hand and pats it.  
“Mum- please-“

“The ones who love us, never really leave us. You can always fine them. In here-“  
She points at his chest and he tears up more.

“Mummy-“  
“Take care Jamjam.”  
“I-“  
He sniffs.  
“I will.”

And with a kiss on her son’s forehead, Euphemia Potter, gives her last smile to her son.


End file.
